


i dream about eating biscuits

by silenceinmolasses



Category: Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, Feel-good, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kinda, Kissing, M/M, OTP Feels, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 18:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5550530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silenceinmolasses/pseuds/silenceinmolasses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How the “pepero day” should have ended.</p>
<p>Maybe it did :B</p>
            </blockquote>





	i dream about eating biscuits

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to overcome my writer's block and I didn't even notice that how I fell in love with this lovely couple. Oh boy.
> 
> I hope everyone had nice holidays!
> 
> The title is from Dorothy Allison’s short story “A Lesbian Appetite”.

After the filming B-Joo finds himself lounging on the sofa near the remaining boxes of pepero, majority of which are empty anyway. He nudges the soda cans lazily with his foot and takes a bite of the biscuit stick. It crunches dry and sweet on his tongue and B-Joo can’t help but chuckle remembering today. He has a power now to pinpoint who of his teammates were simply hungry and who were also hungry.

He was lucky enough to stay in his comfort zone. Watching his friends touching lips, that is.

B-Joo isn’t much into sweet food In the first place. He licks the last traces of chocolate off his thumb, looking at an unopened box. More often than not, when fans send him candies on Valentine’s Day, he just gives the majority of it to Hansol. He is quite honored to be receiving TopKlass’ affections and he definitely doesn’t want to offend them by any means but after a bar of milky chocolate and a handful of gummy bears, B-Joo, without being asked, lets his best friend pig himself on homemade cheesecake and nougat filled waffles.

Hansol constantly smells of sugar. For “Say It” promotions when they were all in each other’s personal space the scent of burned caramel and raisins would always make B-Joo laugh. Under the plastic smell of clothes and sweat, Hansol’s hands and lips and neck can always make him smile.

B-Joo takes a third pepero stick, suckling softly on the tip and then languidly bites it. Today was lots of fun: watching the footage was simply lovely. It’s comforting to be the one who gets to see changes: how sputtering and flustered teammates later make kissy faces to their game friends.

What is obvious now, though, is Hansol stating that he wanted his pepero friend to be B-Joo. He says it so quietly, casually, being so adorably confused. He says it like exposing a secret but his eyes are open wide and in the video they are full of honey.

Hansollie looks at B-Joo like that, celebrating a role of an honest person, a loving person, a person who is touchy feely maybe a bit too much.

But B-Joo’s assumed role is that of a receiver and an allower so it’s okay. His body is a dish for Hansol to pour himself in like m&m’s anyway.

He stands up and stretches, rolls his shoulders. He picks up a box with pepero, still half full and goes up to their floor. The hotel is warm and quiet; it’s middle of the night after all but behind closed doors on his right he can hear giggling, some hushing noises and them the three guys burst into a loud, cascading laughter.

B-Joo smiles to himself and proceeds to the furthest room in the hall, the one she shares with Hansol and Sangdo. He unlocks the door and opens it.

Hansollie and Sangdo are watching TV, the volume high as they both watch old "Big Bang" performances.

After the door clicks, Hansol is first to perk up. His hair is still wet from the shower, a towel still lays on his T-shirt clad shoulders.

“Byungjoo!” big, beaming lips greet him and Hansol makes grabby hand motions, “are you hungry? I can heat up some pizza,” he points to the almost empty box with a few lonely peperoni pizza slices left.

“Nah, it’s okay,” the roof of B-Joo’s mouth is coated in chocolate, “let’s go put for a moment.”

Hansol is off the bed in a moment; the towel falls on the ground he claps B-Joo on a shoulder.

They left the room to the disinterested Sangdo’s waving.

“Sooo, how was today?” Hansol leans against the wall, his tone behind B-Joo’s back relaxed and joyful. The latter hums in an answer. Catches a crumb of a biscuit at the corner of his lips with his tongue.

B-Joo pulls out a new stick and puts it in his mouth. He turns around.

“Wanna play pepero?” he murmurs through the treat.

Hansol’s mouth drops comically open and his eyes are sweet.

“Yeah,” he comes closer, “sure,” his voice cracks on the last word from the excitement. B-Joo smiles at that.

Hansol stands a breath away, his hands warm and broad around B-Joo’s neck, thumbs stroking his cheekbones lovingly.

Hansol laughs openly before closing his lips around the chocolatey tip of the pepero. He bites a small piece off and then moves closer. B-Joo stays still, his body relaxed.

When the stick is halfway eaten, B-Joo let himself inhale deeper. Hansol is so close, the lavender smell of hotel’s soup can’t hide the thick, almost touchable fragrance of halva and nuts with a touch of black-currant jam.

His best friend is like a cake.

“How many seconds left?” Hansol whispers, his breath tickling B-Joo’s mouth. The pepero is almost gone.

“Who’s counting?” he whispers back, lips crooking as Hansol cracks up.

In a second, their lips meet. B-Joo’s body molds to the shape of Hansol’s fingers, soft and pliable, heartbeat hard, loud. Hansol swallows the last bite of pepero but his mouth isn’t leaving. It’s open, warm and wet, sugary like the treat itself.

B-Joo kisses back slowly; his whole body tingles as of someone spilled syrup on him.


End file.
